knotty_and_polimerfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake RAGE!!!
Synopsis Knotty tries to entertain the scenery but the web animator makes his life annoying!!! Plot Knotty is inside of his log pile house, working on an project to catch Polimer. He walks out of his house, only to see that he is inside a void of white. Knotty asks an unseen web animator to put in a scene. The web animator (seen only as a cursor) changes the scene into a farm scene. Knotty walks out and sees that he needs an appropriate costume. He walks off-screen and then walks back onscreen wearing a farmer’s outfit. The web animator then changes the scene into a frozen tundra. Knotty is disappointed as he walks off and changes into a skier’s outfit and rides in a sled, only for the scene to change into a beach scene. Knotty stops and then changes into a hula outfit and wears a lei while strumming a ukulele and singing “Aloha Oe”. The scene then changes back into a white void. Knotty starts to complaint about this, only for the web animator to delete him. Knotty is visible as the web animator then recreates him in a cowboy outfit and hands him a guitar. He strums the guitar, only for the guitar to produce no sound. Knotty then holds up a sign saying “Sound, please”. The sound resumes, only for the dumb sounds to be played. Knotty smashes the guitar in a rage and tries to yell at the web animator, only for real life snake sounds to come out. Knotty then turns red with a rage, and yells at the web animator, saying that he has never been so humiliated in all his life. Knotty then asks the web animator again to put in a scene. The web animator obliges, putting in a scene of a town with no color. When Knotty asks for color, the web animator creates a paint bucket and pours caustic paint all over him on his body. Knotty gets angry again and the web animator deletes his body and leaves his face intact. The web animator then paints his face on a longest slimier body. Knotty doesn’t realize this at first, until the web animator places a mirror beside him. Knotty is horrified with his new body and tells the web animator that he knows better than that. The web animator deletes him and restores him in a sailor costume. Then the web animator changes the scene into an island with an ocean surrounding it. Knotty then falls in the water and swims to the faraway island. He asks the web animator to give him a close-up, but instead he places a half iris out on him. Knotty angrily yells for a close-up, and the web animator uses the zoom function to zoom the scene until his face smashes into the screen. Knotty slithers away from the screen in disgust, and tells the unseen web animator to be brief, only for a red curtain to fall on him. The web animator places a stick near him so that he can stop the curtain from falling, but the stick breaks and the curtain falls on him again. Knotty tries to push the curtain up, but to no avail. Finally, he snaps and rips the curtain to pieces. Knotty tells the web animator to get the picture started, only for a premature iris out and credits to begin. Knotty then pushes the credits away. Knotty decides to entertain the web animator, but the web animator places a clone of Knotty's near him. The two Knotty's clones argue with one another, and just as Knotty tries to punch his clone, the web animator deletes him and places the original Knotty in an airplane. Knotty is excited with his position and starts to fly, only for the web animator to place a mountain in front of him. Knotty then crashes into the mountain and falls out of his plane. Luckily, he has a parachute with him, then the web animator replaces it with an anvil and it falls and crushes his head. With his flattened head, he starts hammering the anvil, only for the web animator to replace it with an artillery shell. The artillery shell blasts him to pieces, and we soon find out that Knotty was inside of a computer program, and the web animator is none other than the Polimer that Knotty tried and failed to eat. Polimer laugh at his misfortune as the iris out begins. Transcript Characters * Knotty * Polimer (as a web animator but revealed) Gallery S1 EP7 Snake RAGE!!!!!.png|Gimme a break cursor!!! Trivia * This episode is based on "Duck Amuck" from Looney Tunes. * It is not based as a internet meme that 22rho2 hates. Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Knotty Loses in the End Category:Cartoons/Episodes Where Polimer Wins in the End Category:Season 1 Category:Polimer's Happy Ending